Where's Harper?
by Ascendant Angel
Summary: Writen in response to a anyone, but Harper fic challenge. This is a fic in which a Harper stars despite not being in it! Mostly hummor with a little side serving of angst thrown in.
1. Missing

**Where's Harper? **

Rating: PG

Season: 4

"Where's Harper?" Asked Rhade as he bumped into Beka in the corridor.

"How the hell should I know?" Beka retorted.

"Well, you are his friend" Rhade persisted.

"So are you, why do you care anyway?"

"I was just starting to enjoy the peace, and quite; then I realised something must be wrong; it is quite unlike our resident genius to let an entire day pass with out any sarcastic commentary toward me." Rhade stated flatly.

"Funny Rhade" Beka replied not looking the least bit amused.

"Well have you seen him?" He let her little snip pass with out comment.

"No, I'm sure he's around though, Andromeda where is Harper located? See easily solved" Beka stated, with out waiting for a reply from the ship.

"Harper is no longer registering aboard the ship", Andromeda stated, "That's unexpected; he has no leave booked. Should I inform the captain?" The hologram inquired.

"Um, No Andromeda let me handle this he's probably just hiding or something." As the hologram faded Beka turned back to Rhade.

"Come on Rhade since your so concerned about his welfare you can help me search for him."

"As I told you I was merely inquiring the reason behind this new found peace, and quite." Rhade repeated.

"You take the bottom levels, I'll take the top, and we'll meet in the middle" Beka stated making it clear she didn't care about Rhade's opinion on the matter.

The first place Beka looked was Harper's quarters it was quite possible he had simply engaged his 'extra private' privacy mode, and blinded the ships sensors to himself. She used her override codes to gain access. With all the mess it took her a moment to realise that Harpers quarters were indeed vacant.

Next she tried the machine shops, and his usual hangouts; then finally resorted to crawling though conduits, for what it seemed was forever. Eventually she met up with Rhade at the ships midpoint, and they continued their search together.

Beka's mood darkened slightly, at the thought of being trapped in the tiny conduits with Rhade, it darken more when she actually realised that her close proximity to Rhade was provoking 'unexpected feelings' in her.

After crawling though the conduits a bit longer Rhade began to grumble "You know I don't know why were doing this; I was enjoying the peace, and quite. Do we really want him back that much?"

After crawling though conduits on her hands, and knees Beka was beginning to wonder the same thing. Of Course she wasn't going to admit that to Rhade, what she actually said was, "Of course we want to find him he might be injured; he could be lying in one of these very corridors bleeding to death right now".

"But you don't really believe that do you?" stated Rhade "Or else you'd have contacted Dylan by now. In fact I do believe that's what we should do right now, we have wasted enough time already on this matter, lets let Dylan worry about his errant engineer."

Beka hated to admit it, but it did seem that Rhade was right. Dam she hated it when that happened. But it was true they had scoured every inch of the ship between them, and there was still no sign of Harper.

The thought settled heavily on Beka's brain that this might be more serious than she first recognised. It was beginning to look less, and less like one of Harpers pranks, or his occasional need for 'extra private' privacy. It was seriously beginning to look like Harper wasn't on the ship at all, and Beka did not like the implications of that.

"Your right" she finally surrendered "It's time to call Dylan in on this, but since that was your idea I'll leave you to explain that to him" she added with a smile before making a hasty retreat.

End of part 1


	2. The search

**Where's Harper?**

Part 2

Rhade winced at the level of the captains voice; as he was questioned over why he didn't feel the need to mention the disappearance of their chief engineer earlier. Beka was going to pay big time for leaving him take the fall on this, he though.

As Dylan continued to voice his opinion on the mater Rhade chose to tune him out in favour of dreaming up ways to ensure Beka Valentine got her comeuppance. One such idea involved tying her up; which suddenly, and unexpectedly took on a completely new direction in his brain. Oh god, where did that come from? He thought.

Beka meanwhile was now getting seriously freaked out over Harper's continued absence, just what the hell had happened to him? If some one had hurt him she would hunt them down and, kill them. Of course however if this really did turn out to be one of Harper's pranks than she'd just as likely kill him too.

Andromeda was now scanning for the signal from Harpers nano bots; so far she hadn't been able to trace him. It made no sense he couldn't have got that far away from the ship so quickly could he? Beka mentally kicked herself when she realised they didn't actually know how long he had been missing. But she realised, she had left it too late to inform the others, maybe if she had said something earlier; he wouldn't have got so far away, and Andromeda would still be able to track him.

An hour later the ship had been searched from stem to stern no corner had been left unturned, and still there was no sign of Harper, it appeared Andromeda was right he was no longer on board.

If Harper had left the ship there had to be some record of it Beka reasoned. The arrival, and departure of ships was something that Andromeda routinely monitored; even if for some reason Harper had tried to cover his tracks their would still be some evidence. An empty spot in the Slipfighter bay would be a rather obvious giveaway she thought. Still Andromeda had accounted for every space worthy vessel aboard her, none were missing. They also hadn't docked with any other vessels their appeared no way Harper could have left the ship. Either by will or force.

Security footage was checked in hopes it would spread some light on the situation, but still it revealed no clues as to Harpers whereabouts. Beka had almost hoped they would find an intruder at least that way she'd have some thing to go, but there was nothing, one minute Harper there, the next he simply wasn't.

At least they now had his last known location; he was working he one of the machine labs when he vanished from sensors. He appeared to working on some invention or another when there was a blinding flash of light; when the light died Harper appeared to have vanished from the lab.

Beka watched the scene with horror she feared that the machine had exploded, and vaporised Harper. It took Andromeda a full 10 minutes to calm her down, and explain that she would have registered an explosion of that magnitude, and even if she hadn't then there would still be organic residue left behind, of which there was none. Besides the device itself remained undamaged.

Andromeda played the log again, analyzing it further for anything she might have missed, and sure enough there appeared to be 10 second gap in the time index. It appeared the explosion had momentarily knocked out her sensors. 10 seconds was more than enough time for almost anything to happen. Which led them right back to square one, thought Beka.


	3. Crying over you

**Where's Harper?**

_Part 3_

Having nothing else to go on a search team was sent out in Slipfighters to all the nearest habitual systems. Beka of course insisted on heading the mission, and was a little surprised to find Rhade had also volunteered. For a man who was reportedly enjoying the peace, and quite, he seemed to be an awful hurry to get Harper back.

So far the search was not going well they had yet to find any sign of Harper at all. Beka wasn't sure whether it was a good, or bad thing that there were few habitable systems around. On the one hand it would shorten their search, and they would find Harper quicker, critical if he was injured. On the other hand if the search was unsuccessful, the quicker she returned to despairing.

When their search proved fruitless Beka once again returned to the ship in state of hopelessness. Not knowing why really she found herself at the machine lab were Harper had vanished. She told herself it was to look for clues that might have been missed, but she knew full well this room had been gone over numerous times with a fine tooth comb already.

She flopped down on the small cot Harper kept in the corner of the room, and tears began to trickle down her face. She wiped them away angrily, Valentines do not cry, not over anything, she hadn't even cried at her dad funeral; get a grip of yourself, Valentine; Beka irately told herself. Nevertheless the tears refused to stop falling.

Beka noticed a can of Sparky laying on the counter top, hesitated for a second, a thought coming over her, before grabbing the can, popping it open, and taking a swig. She nearly chocked on its sickly contents, but still she downed the whole can in one anyway. "Here's to you Harper" she said slamming the can back down. Suddenly she realised that wasn't very Harper'ish, and instead picked up the can, and tossed it to the floor. It landed among a assorted pile of junk with a satisfying clunk.

She realised that the activity made her feel slightly better, and looked around for something else to hurl. She located a suitably heavy looking component of some kind, and flung it against the wall with all her might; it made a satisfying 'thunk' before shattering to pieces. The destructiveness felt good, and soon Beka was soon hurling any object unfortunate enough to be within reach around the room.

Andromeda had been monitoring the situation since privacy mode had not been engaged, she wanted to comfort her friend, but had no clue how to deal with the situation herself, and her avatar was also appeared consumed with her own grief. Not knowing what to do, and feeling it best not to startle Beka with her sudden appearance; she quietly informed Dylan of the situation.

As Dylan approached her location Beka continued her wild rampage. The device in the centre of the room that Harper had been working on before, had now become her main target. She slug everything a sight at it, but so far it had taken minimal damage much to Beka's irritation. She picked up a long heavy looking object, and swung it has hard as she could at he object; when that didn't work she swung it again, and again finally a piece broke off the object, and it's light began to flicker. Still that didn't satisfy Beka, and she continued her onslaught against the object.

Dylan was almost there now; he could hear the sound of destruction assaulting his ears. While he feared for his friend, he also hoped she hadn't destroyed anything too critical.

Beka showed no signs of stopping her violent rage however, she continued to beat the object before her, finally she smiled with satisfaction, it seemed to be taking damage as it sparked wildly. Just as Dylan stepped though the door she took another brutal swing at the object. This time it exploded in a blinding flash, and shower of sparks. Beka smiled in satisfaction, but shielded her eyes from the light.

When she turned back she saw Harper standing in the smoke.


	4. Whats going on?

Where's Harper?

Part 4

Beka thought she was hallucinating till she heard Dylan mutter his name. And before any of them could register what had happened Beka had run forward, and launched herself at Harper; she was now clinging to him dearly, sobbing on his shoulder.

The engineer wore a startled expression on his face, but returned the embrace, and did his best to sooth Beka, stroking her hair, and making soothing sounds. He stood like that for a good five minutes before he glanced over his shoulder at Dylan, and gave him his best 'what the hell' look.

No answers were forthcoming from his captain though he was still standing in the doorway trying to work out exactly what was going on.

Bewildered Harper turned his attention back to his sobbing friend. "Please don't cry" he said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks "What ever it is I'm sure we can get thought it" Harper had never seen his friend cry, and he was truly worried.

"Harper your alive!" Beka finally managed to choke out.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" Harper answered genuinely mystified.

"I thought you were dead" was the only answer he received before she launched into a fresh bought of sobs.

Harper was truly puzzled "Why would you think that?" he inquired.

"But you were gone, we searched every where."

"But I've been right here, I haven't gone anywhere"

"No, you weren't here" she insists, but to Harpers relief she at least appears to be calming down a little.

He held her until her sobs quietened. "Can you tell me what happened?" Harper asked now she appeared to have gained some composure.

Harper thought she looked confused for a minute, but eventually she answered.

"You, were missing, Andromeda, said you were no longer on board, we looked every where, we even checked for intruders, then we checked all the local systems, there was no sign of you. I'd just convinced myself I was never gonna see you again, when you just appeared." She looked confused again for a second. "How did you do that?"

Harper didn't quite know how to respond. He tired the best he could "I never left the machines shop, maybe I got carried away spent longer than I meant, I can't see why Andromeda would say I was no longer aboard. Maybe she's malfunctioning"

"I am **not** malfunctioning" came Rommie's indignant reply. "I performed several sensor scans of the area, and it has also been analysed by several crew members including Beka there was no sign of you. Then you simply just appeared here"

"Now come on, you know that's not possible" Harper tried reasoning with her.

"Neither the less it is what happened" Andromeda replied curtly.

"She's right" Beka added "you were gone, they you simply reappeared"

Harper just stood dumbfounded, "But I never left he muttered again" mostly to himself.

"What were you working on Harper?" came new voice from the doorway as Rommie walked into the room and straight up to Harper grabbing him in a tight embrace.

"Well I'll be sure to work on it again if it means I get the two most beautiful women in the galaxy hugging me, and in the same day... Hay is Trance around?" He asked looking around.

A collective groan was heard from all the rooms other occupants.

"Ok, I think I've been very patient" Dylan spoke up from the corner where he had been all, but been forgotten about "But just what the Hell is going on here?"

For once no one had an answer not even Rommie. "Well?" the captain tried prompting.

Eventually Andromeda's hologram spoke up "I believe that fact is still unclear Captain. She didn't seem at all happy about that either.

"It might help if we knew what you were working on" Rommie tried again.

"Well it was a kind of remake of a old project of mine 'the time machine' only this version worked on a slightly different principle, it should have been more stable. Only it doesn't appear to work at all."

"Maybe it did" Rommie commented moving toward the remnants of the machine

"Huh?" Said Harper "Trust me it don't work, I tried it nothing happened."

"Do you remember what time you first activated the device?" Rommie asked.

"Sure only a couple of minutes ago around quarter to six, I guess"

"Harper the time is currently four fifty five"

"But that's impossible! I'm sure it was quarter to six I swear"

"I believe that may have been true" Rommie said.

"Rommie you not making sense are you suggesting I travelled back a few hours in time?" Harper asked clearly puzzled.

"No" Rommie replied simply.

"Then I'm afraid I really don't get you babe, If I didn't travel back in time how can it be earlier that when I first activated."

"It's not"

"Ok Rommie, I think you should let me take a look at your circuits, coz your not making a lotta sense babe, or any at all come to think of it"

"I don't think you travelled back in time Harper, I think you travelled forward, almost two days."

"Um, I think I mighta noticed that, and I'm telling you babe I didn't go anywhere!"

"Yes, you did" Beka spoke up, she had now regained her full composure "I've spent the last 40 odd hours searching for you"

"Really?" Harper asked shocked.

"But how can that be? I don't remember going anywhere, and while I admit I'm not the most observant person I pretty sure I world have noticed the landing in the future."

"Would you have? It's less than two days very little has changed." Rommie commented. "What precisely do you remember?"

"Well I was working here on the machine I activated it flashed, but nothing happened, then Beka practically jumped at me."

"And was Beka there before?" Rommie prompted.

"Well, no and she was acting kina weird, come to think about it you were too, now its not that I don't appreciate the hugging, and seeing of you soft side girls, but it was kinda freaky."

Harper passed for a minute "Holly freaking Comoli I really did travel forward in time didn't I ? It all makes sense now, you two acting so wired, and Is it just me or has anyone seen Dylan this quite before?

Upon hearing his name Dylan looked up from the corner he'd taken a seat in. "You travelled in time Harper?" he asked.

"Looks like it Boss" Harper shot back

"That would explain why my head hurts so much then" Dylan said, and went back to his slumped position.

"You were really worried about me weren't you Harper said sounding more serious than usual. He walked over to the girls and gave each a hug. I'm touched that you care so much" he said softly."

"So you girls really thought I was dead then?" Harper asked again. The serous tone in his voice now completely gone, replaced with his usual cocky one.

"Wanna let me show you just how alive I am? He said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"HARPER!" Said all three Andromeda's, Beka, and Dylan in unison.

Harper was just about to make a hasty exit when he finally noticed the chaos around him for the first time. "**Hay! What the Hell happened to my machine shop?**"


End file.
